


Brotherly Bonding Weekends

by Limne



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bets, Cosplay, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, San Diego Comic-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limne/pseuds/Limne
Summary: After Bruce's return, Dick still is going out every week with Damian to show him what fun is like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Damian made a bet, is time to pay
> 
> English is not my first language. so any errors please tell me.

"I refuse. " Damian’s voice was strained and full of anger.

"Come on Dami, you look good " next to him, a girl with a black wig in a costume that was pretty much identical Zatanna’s, with a fancy white mask and a red rose in the flap of the jacket and another in her hat, was curling a lock of hair of the pink wig.

"I look like a fool, I refuse to go on public in this… this… " this conversation was reaching the 30 minutes mark, since he came out ready to add the final touches. Thankfully he did not ruin the pink suit on sight.

"I made it with love! " the girl answers.

" You made it with vengeance, Brown " he said in spite.

""

"Okay, I did." she admits " Still, you gave your word. Besides, Dick has to dress the same and he is not complaining " she said joyfully appreciating her work. "you’re ready."

"

" Grayson is too vane, he is still looking at himself in the mirror and trying to make sure his bottom looks good." Damian looked at the mirror himself and frowned. Richard was indeed looking at himself, his blonde wig make him almost unrecognizable. 

"I’m right here you know, and my butt looks amazing, Steph you made an excellent costume" Dick gave his back to the mirror and smiled brightly at Steph hugging her. To be honest, the blue suit did make his butt look good.

"I just wish we had four more guys then you guys could be the whole set" she said with a sigh.

"Maybe next time Tim can… "

"No, this is the first and last time I dress in this ridiculous costume" Damian interrupted.

"Aw, Dami, please. Tim would be a superb Mercury." whined Dick

"And, he has the brains to pull it off…" added Steph

"Shut up Grayson, this is your fault." Damian growled.

"Don’t be a grumpy, Damian. You look good." Steph smiled stopping the teasing

"Yeah, and nobody will recognize you here. For starters, no body you know is here or knows you are here" Dick tried to calm his brother.

"Thank Alá for small mercies." Sighed Damian and gave a last look at his reflection.

"Well, time to go." Said Dick opening the door.

"Its Comic-Con bitches!" exclaimed Steph steping out to a crowed hall full of costumes.

**Author's Note:**

> just in case no body got the costumes. Steph is Tuxedo Mask. Dick is Sailor Moon and Damian is Chibi Usa.  
> i saw these genderbent pictures and thought "mm this could be a good idea" i leave the links below
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/74027987606579823/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/782289397743638581/
> 
> so, as you can see this is part 2, it is NOT a mistake, i just didnt want to put this in order.  
> I'm open to suggestions about bonding activities for the guys.


End file.
